Ty-Emma relationship
Emma has a huge crush on Tyler Ridgemount, brother of her friend, Lo. Emma's crush is obvious from the first episodes of the series, while Ty at first is completely oblivious to it (similar to how Emma is at first oblivious to how Johnny feels about her). Emma has the habit of being quite clumsy and stutters when she is around Ty. However, no matter what she does (such as spying on him and his date at the movies, spilling her drink on his date, showing the Office to a kook who later brings friends, and accidentally spitting a marshmallow in Ty's eye while stuck in an elevator), he does not get angry with Emma and is very patient and forgiving with her. In "Heartbreak Hotel", he picks Emma over Kelly. Board and Confused Kelly, knowing about Emma's crush, makes her propose marriage to Ty during breakfast. He says that she doesn't have to do it, but Emma decides to do it anyway. His reply was "Ask me in ten years", along with an uneasy smile. Take Your Kook to Work Day Ty doesn't remember Emma's name, which makes her sad. After receiving advice from Lo, Emma brings a surfer named Shep to the Office while trying to make Ty jealous, which accidentally reveals the secret location to Shep's friends, a group of kooks. When the kooks start to hang out at the Office and refuse to leave, resulting in all the groms getting angry at Emma for bringing tourists there, she asks Ty if he is mad at her. He responds "No Emma, I am not mad. I'm just disappointed". Emma is upset and is not all moved when Lo remarked Ty got her name right. At the end, they are better terms when the others get the kooks to leave. Waves of Cheese Ty swims by and greets Emma. Emma says "hi" back, but ends up falling off her board. Later in the lobby, Emma sees Ty with another girl and finds out that he's going to the movies tonight. She immediately calls Lo, telling her that she's willing to borrow a dress now. Outside the theatre, Ty tells her that he likes her dress as it is "very tropical". Charging into the Night Emma and Ty are trapped in the elevator following a power outage at the hotel during a science-fiction convention. Emma can't believe the action going on in there between two convention guests (dressed up as a Klingon and a female Vulcan, respectively), and she tries a trick with a marshmallow to impress Ty and begins choking, with the big Klingon saving her by performing the Heimlich maneuver. A Boy Named Leslie Emma is on the beach watching a killer wave with Ty on it. Fin suggests that Emma should ask Ty out. Emma is devastated when her evil boss Kelly beats her to the punch by asking Ty out first. Emma quickly finds out Kelly is only dating Ty because his dad is rich, which causes a very jealous Emma to try and sabotage everything. Slumber Party Animals Emma was upset that Ty was leaving for the weekend. The Pirate who Came to Lunch Kelly antagonizes Emma again, as well as Lo, by continuing to make her play for Ty in order to get closer to the rest of the Ridgemount family and ingratiate herself with them. Emma and Lo try to break Kelly and Ty up and expose the true intentions of Emma's evil boss, but Kelly foils the girls at every turn. When Emma nearly drowns while attempting a surfing trick, Ty, to Kelly's chagrin, saves Emma by using mouth-to-mouth resuscitation (although Emma is seen to be faking being unconscious so that she can get the mouth-to-mouth from Ty). Emma is later encouraged when Ty finally remembers her name (he had earlier called her "Edna") and tells her he'll give her some surfing tips, but she later feels let down when he adds that he'll do so after he returns from his trip to Thailand with Kelly, who he now refers to as his girlfriend. Sick Day ﻿When Emma sees Ty cleaning up after a littering surfer over Kelly's objections, Lo helps Emma by setting her up with Ty for beach clean-up duty, prompting a jealous Kelly to interfere. Even though Ty ultimately leaves with Kelly, the fact that Ty correctly states Emma's name leaves the grom happy. To Catch a Reef Emma fantasizes going on a dream date with Ty, involving surfing together on one board while eating cheesecake. Heartbreak Hotel Finally fed up with Ty and Kelly dating, Lo and Emma decide to get Kelly to break up with Ty. Lo and Emma start out by making Ty look disgusting so that Kelly will break up with him. After they succeed, Emma attempts to ask Ty out, but Lo interferes, stating that she shouldn't be the rebound girl. While Emma and Lo try to find a rebound girl for Ty, they find that every girl at the hotel was grossed out by Ty (thank to the girls' scheming). Lo then comes up with the idea of giving Emma a different persona called "Jemma" (a friend of Lo's from France). At first "Jemma" acts all French, which fails to get Ty's attention. Jemma then decides talk to him about surfing, and acting more like normal Emma, which begins to start a good day for the two. The next day, Lo and Emma realize that Ty has fallen for Jemma. The two plan to have Jemma break up with Ty in order for him to date the real Emma. Before Jemma can break up though, Ty wants to teach her to do the 360 aerial spin. Meanwhile, Kelly finds out about Emma and Lo's scheming. After everything is revealed (the scheming and the Jemma persona) Kelly is still told off by Ty, who sees that she really only likes him for his family's money. After all is cleared, Emma admits she likes Ty, and Ty invites Emma to come surf with him. After they head off into the water together, Lo says "another match made by Lo Ridgemount," suggesting a possible relationship, even though Emma and Ty never interact onscreen past this episode. Gallery TY AND EMMA KISS!!!.jpg|Ty attempts mouth-to-mouth on Emma. vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h25m21s234.png|"Ask me in 10 years." S2 E6 Lo remembers Emma unconscious.png|Please, Ty. Save Emma S2 E6 Lo remembers Ty brings Emma back to shore.png|What "Really" Happened? S2 E6 Emma remembers her and Ty kiss.png|Isn't that Romantic S2 E6 Emma Remembers Ty won't let her die.png|Emma's point of View S2 E6 Ty and Emma smile.png S2 E6 Emma gives Ty a bag.png S2 E6 Emma quickly removes her hands from Ty's.png S2 E6 Emma realizes Ty was meaning a different thing.png S2 E6 Emma takes Ty's hand.png S2 E6 Emma talks to Ty.png S2 E6 Ty talks to Emma about the mess.png S2 E6 Ty gives Emma a sea star.png S2 E6 Emma happy after Ty gives her sea star.png S2 E6 Emma meets Ty in the morning.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty running with bags of garbage.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty picking up rubbish.png|Teamwork S2 E6 Emma cleans the beach with Ty.png|Emma gives Ty her Bag. S2 E6 Emma and Ty hi five.png|High Five. S2 E6 Emma continuing to help Ty clean up the beach.png|Ty rakes garbage for Emma's Bag Screen shot 2013-03-23 at 9.36.00 PM.png|Mouth-to-Mouth (2) faking Screen shot 2013-03-23 at 9.36.34 PM.png|Kelly angry after the mouth-to-mouth incident Category:Relationships